The disclosure generally relates to methods for the preparation of compounds comprising a ketone functionality, particularly from compounds comprising a hydroxyl functionality.
One approach to the preparation of fully saturated polycyclic compounds comprising a ketone functionality from unsaturated polycyclic compounds comprising a hydroxyl functionality has employed Raney nickel catalyst. Methods employing the Raney nickel catalyst are attractive because the Raney nickel catalyst is less expensive than many other nickel based catalysts, as well as readily available and recyclable. Unfortunately, attempts employing a Raney nickel catalyst have resulted in low selectivity and conversions. Use of Raney nickel catalyst in the presence of water or alkali has been discouraged since the presence of water in the reaction is said to provide poorer yields and the presence of alkali is said to have disturbing effects on the rearrangement. Nickel/magnesia catalysts having specific molar ratio of nickel to magnesia (0.0075–0.075:1) are disclosed in the art. The reaction using these nickel/magnesia catalyst occurs with good selectivity and good conversion although the reaction times are long.
Fully saturated polycyclic compounds comprising a ketone functionality are suitable for use as a component for the preparation of perfumes. Bisphenols prepared using these ketone containing compounds find utility in the preparation of polycarbonates and polyesters.
There is a need for a process which ensures a commercially viable, substantially reproducible process with the avoidance of undesirable byproducts for the preparation of fully saturated polycyclic compounds comprising a ketone functionality in high yield and purity.